


For You

by PuppetMaster55



Series: Uliro Week [5]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, M/M, Uliro Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 18:19:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11064543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppetMaster55/pseuds/PuppetMaster55
Summary: Ulaz keeps hurting himself on missions, and Shiro's concerned.





	For You

“You know,” Shiro remarked, wrapping the gauze around Ulaz's arm, “for being such a good medic and fighter, you get injured a lot.”

Ulaz chuckled. “Old habit, I assure you. I am used to taking more risks than necessary. The Blade trains its members to work alone. Being in a team is... unusual practice.”

Shiro frowned, tying off the gauze. He reached out, cupping Ulaz's face. “You're not alone now. You have us. You have me.” He leaned forward, giving Ulaz a gentle kiss on the lips. “ _Zamen_ , every time you get hurt, I have to patch you up. It's worrying.” 

Ulaz shivered at the term, a dark blush spreading over his ears and down his face. “It isn't out of malice. I promise you, I will always return alive.” 

Shiro looked Ulaz in the eye, nodding once. He leaned down, gently pressing his lips over the gauze, over the blaster wound. “A kiss to make you feel better.” 

Ulaz's blush deepened. “ _Zamen_ ,” he murmured. “Oh, Shiro,  _zamen_ . And...  _maken_ .” 

Shiro glanced up at Ulaz, eyes wide in shock. “That's... you love me?” 

“My all is yours to love,” Ulaz whispered, leaning in close to kiss Shiro. “Yours to hold and yours to keep. My heart and body are yours.” 

“ _Maken_ ,” Shiro breathed between kisses. “ _Zamen_ , I love you. Always.” He pulled away, Ulaz trailing after. “Now keep better care of yourself. I can't do everything here.” 

Ulaz paused, blinking at Shiro in shock. He burst out laughing. “Of course. For you,  _zamen_ , anything.”

 


End file.
